This invention relates generally to a device that collects the radiant energy of the sun by heating a fluid medium, such as water, and storing the energy in the form of heated water. The prior art shows a plethora of fluid actuated, solar collector devices which employ a thermally conductive tubing such as copper as the radiant energy absorption coil. One of the great drawbacks found in prior art collectors is that the tubing array is not suited to mass production fabrication techniques which greatly increases the individual per unit cost. Another deficiency of the prior art collectors is that the circular or square tubing is not the most efficient thermal absorption element for the solar radiant energy source. Prior art collectors of plastic materials were oftentimes unable to withstand normal pressures.
The present invention greatly reduces collector fabrication costs, eliminates the use of costly metal tubing, and allows for withstanding of conventional water pressures. The present invention utilizes a planar tray (which may be formed by stamping) joined to a radiant energy absorption plate to form a fluid receptacle having a plurality of separated but parallel fluid channels, each of said channels being in fluid communication with inlet and outlet headers. The present invention also improves thermal efficiency due to the shape of the fluid bearing channels and headers and an insulated housing for both the tray and the storage tank.